STICKWITU
by yanelizacuario
Summary: Bueno estaba por ahi escuchando musica y se me ocurrio con esta canción de las pussy cats saldría un perfecto fic y aqui ta, espero les guste.


Stickwitu

Te miró, duermes tan pasivamente, la luna se refleja en tu morena y perfecta piel, dándote el matiz que te hacer parecer un dios, cuanto te amo. Las sabanas siguen revueltas, después de que nuestros cuerpos se unieron una vez más en ese infinito placer, ese placer que me hace amarte de mi forma preferida.

Me acercó a la cama y deposito un beso en tus fragantes cabellos, eres tan peculiar mi ángel, tan entregado a todo lo que haces y tan expresivo en lo que sientes y debo admitir que muchas veces me he preguntado si mereces estar al lado de este imbécil sin sentimientos que solo te hace sufrir. Te remueves en sueños y puedo captar como dices mi nombre, hasta en tus sueños me amas.

Desde que te conocí mi vida ha dado un giro de 180 grados y me ha puesto justamente en el lugar en el que quiero estar, junto a ti, es una lástima que me cueste tanto expresarte mis sentimientos…

Siento como te levantas y sales a paso lento, abro los ojos, contemplando la habitación vacía y la puerta aún abierta, se que ahora seguramente te encuentras frente a tu computadora escribiendo una nueva novela. Me levantó de la cama con lentitud, otra vez me has dejado durmiendo solo en la cama, siempre lo haces después de una extraordinaria sesión de sexo, algunas veces creo que solo para eso te sirvo.

La luna se ve tan hermosa, contemplo la ropa regada en el suelo y recuerdo como nos la hemos pasado de bien esta noche, sonrió con amargura al recordar que ni en la cama puedes ser tierno y cariñoso conmigo, siempre has sido tan frió y duro.

Será mejor recordarte que ya es muy tarde y que deberías dormir bien, te pones de muy mal humor cuando no descansas bien, que es muy a menudo, a ver si esta vez si me haces caso…

-¿Qué haces Yuki?- apareces frente a mi como una divinidad, con la sabana tapándote solo la parte estratégicamente debajo de la cintura, con el pecho al descubierto dejándome contemplarlo, sonrió y me parece una buena idea darte la sorpresa que llevo meses preparando.

-Siéntate a mi lado- ahora eres tu quien sonríes y a la vez pareces extrañado pero aún así te acercas y acomodas subiendo las piernas a la silla , acurrucado a mi lado con la sabana ahora cubriendo toda tu anatomías.

-Es muy tarde deberías estar descansando- ignoro tu comentario y tomo tu mano para luego besarla, deleitándome con la suavidad de tu dulce piel.

-Escribí algo para ti- ahora si tu cara muestra sorpresa y pellizcas tu mejilla, como comprobando que no sueñas.

-¿En serio?- asiento con una sonrisa y tu te acercas hasta la pantalla del computador para leer lo que he escrito…

_**I DON´T WANNA GO ANOTHER DAY,  
SO I´M TELLING YOU EXACTLY WHAT IS ON MY MIND.  
SEEMS LIKE EVERYBODY´S BREAKING UP  
THROWING THEIR LOVE AWAY,  
BUT I KNOW I GOT A GOOD THING **__**RIGHT HERE  
THAT´S WHY I SAY** _

-Es una canción- me miras con intriga y entonces me pareces más hermoso que nunca, no me puedo contener y acerco mis labios a los tuyos y te beso como nunca lo he hecho…

Ahhh tus besos, como adoro cuando me besas, me haces olvidar todo y me transportas a un mundo donde todo es perfecto, te separas con cuidado y me atraes hasta que me siento en tus piernas.

-Es una canción que escribí especialmente para ti- tus brazos rodean mi cintura y tu boca deja suaves besos en mi cuello, yo aún no me puedo creer que hayas escrito una canción para mi, acarició tus manos y sigo leyendo.

_**NOBODY GONNA LOVE ME BETTER  
I MUST STICK WITH YOU FOREVER.  
NOBODY GONNA TAKE ME HIGHER  
I MUST STICK WITH YOU.  
YOU KNOW HOW TO APPRECIATE ME  
I MUST STICK WITH YOU, MY BABY.  
NOBODY EVER MADE ME FEEL THIS WAY  
I MUST STICK WITH YOU.**_

Siento como mis ojos se bañan en lágrimas, es una confesión de amor, una confesión….

-¿Te gusta?- asientes a duras penas y puedo percibir ligeros temblores en tu cuerpo, eso solo quiere decir que estas llorando.

-Es hermosa- tu voz sale quebrada, pero si tu sabes que odio verte llorar, te volteó lentamente, ahora estas a horcajadas sobre mi, con la cara gacha y lágrimas corriendo por tus mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras?- no dices nada y te aferras a mi cuello dejando suaves besos en mi cuello y diciendo cosas que no logró entender.

-Te amo Yuki- sonrió una vez más y levantó tu rostro, las amatistas que tienes por ojos están nubladas por el llanto pero tienes una sonrisa enorme en tus labios.

-Yo también te amo Shu- la sonrisa es cambiada por una expresión de clara sorpresa, me acercó a tu oído y susurro mi deseo.

-Canta esa canción para mí- te estremeces y aferras más a mi cuello.

-No tiene música-

-Improvisa- te volteas nuevamente y empieza a cantar, poniéndole un ritmo suave que me parece perfecto.

_**DON´T WANNA GO ANOTHER DAY  
SO I´M TELLING YOU EXACTLY WHAT IS ON MY MIND.  
SEE THE WAY WE RIDE IN OUR PRIVATE LIVES,  
AIN´T NOBODY GETTING IN BETWEEN.  
I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU´RE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME (ONE FOR ME)  
AND I SAY**_

Te interrumpes de pronto y te bajas de mis piernas, te quedas inmóvil, parado frente a mi de espaldas…

-¿Shu?- me llamas y no se que responder, tantas emociones se agolpan en mi corazón, emociones que nunca he experimentado y que ahora me parecen tan satisfactorias.

Me volteó lentamente y puedo percibir tu mirada tan intensa, dejo caer la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo y te quedas observando con calma lo que se te muestras, tomo tu mano y la dirijo a mi corazón.

-Late por ti, desde ahora y para siempre, late por ti- sonríes de nuevo y me sorprendes, nunca te había visto sonreír de esa manera y tantas veces.

Me tomas de la cintura y me atraes, pasas tus manos por toda mi anatomía, provocándome, haciendo que mi cuerpo reacciones a tu caricia, acercándome cada vez más para luego besarme con hambre.

Ahora tomas mi cadera y nuevamente estoy sobre ti, siento tu creciente erección debajo de tus pantalones y mi propia excitación crece aún más.

-Hazme tuyo-te estremeces de forma deliciosa y aprietas el agarre sobre mi trasero, de pronto siento como tus dedos ingresan de uno a uno en mi.

-Ya eres mío- te levantas y me apoyas sobre el escritorio, haciendo a un lado tu computador, desabrochas tus pantalones sin dejar de besarme….

Tomo tu mano y la dirijo a mi entrepierna, gimes deliciosamente y me incitas más y más. No puedo aguantar más y sin prepararte debidamente ingreso en ti de un solo golpe haciéndote gemir aún con más fuerza.

-Yu…Yuki-

_**AND NOW  
AIN´T NOTHING ELSE I CAN NEED (NOTHING ELSE I CAN NEED)  
AND NOW  
I´M SINGING ´CAUSE YOU´RE SO, SO INTO ME.  
I GOT YOU,  
WE´LL BE MAKING LOVE ENDLESSLY.  
I´M WITH YOU (BABY, I´M WITH YOU)  
BABY, YOU´RE WITH ME (BABY, YOU´RE WITH ME)**_

Te escucho, me encanta, el tono de tu voz cuando hacemos el amor, así quiero estar contigo, por toda la eternidad. Las embestidas aumentan en intensidad y el placer sube de tono cada vez más, la habitación es el eco de nuestras voces sumidas al mayor de los placeres. Te aferras fuertemente a mi espalda y percibo que ya te falta poco para llegar hasta la cúspide de tu excitación y me apresuro para que lleguemos juntos….

-Ahhhhhh- el placer me nubla la razón, no puedo más, todas la sensaciones se entremezclan en mi cuerpo y pronto se escapan en forma de ese blanquecino líquido que ahora baña nuestros vientres, te aferras con fuerza a mi cadera y un segundo después puedo sentir tu semilla bañar mi interior.

-Te amo Shu!!!!!- nunca lo habías dicho, no de esa forma, ahora se que en serio me amas y mi corazón salta ante tal afirmación, eres todo cuando quiero y el saberme merecedor de tu amor me hace el ser más feliz de este mundo.

Siento tu respiración recuperándose lentamente, tus manos aún aferradas a mi cadera y la caricia casi imperceptible en la parte baja de mi espalda…

-Yo también te amo Yuki- salgo de tu calido interior y me dejo caer en la silla, contemplando esa imagen tan hermosa frente a mi, tu imagen sobre el escritorio. La computadora ha quedado a un lado, olvidada, te bajas del escritorio y la jalas par leer terminar de leer.

_**SO DON´T YOU WORRY ABOUT  
PEOPLE HANGING AROUND,  
THEY AIN´T BRINGING US DOWN.  
I KNOW YOU AND YOU KNOW ME  
AND THAT´S ALL THAT COUNTS.  
SO DON´T YOU WORRY ABOUT  
PEOPLE HANGING AROUND,  
THEY AIN´T BRINGING US DOWN.  
I KNOW YOU AND YOU KNOW ME  
AND THAT´S WHY I SAY**_

Te dejas caer en mis piernas y recuestas tu cabeza en mi hombro.

-Aun no se acaba la sorpresa- me miras extrañado mientras remuevo una gaveta del escritorio buscando algo. Encuentro mi objetivo y lo pongo entre tus manos, lo tomas con delicadeza y le das vueltas.

-Ábrelo- lo haces despacio, se que sabes que hay adentro o al menos lo sospechas…

Esto debe ser un sueño, definitivamente es un sueño, o no eres el verdadero Yuki porque no puede ser real la hermosa sortija que acabo de descubrir en la cajita que me has dado.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?- esas palabras me calan dentro, no puedo creer lo que me dices, la forma en que aferras nuevamente tus manos a mi cintura, como abrazas todo mi cuerpo mientras me dices esas simples palabras con ese enorme significado.

Volteó y te miró, tu rostro está serio, me miras con intensidad.

-¿Te casa conmigo?- lo repites, va en serio….

No respondes, mi miras con esos ojos bien abiertos y debatiéndote entre fantasía y realidad, ¿Qué esperas para contestar mi amor?

-Me caso contigo- lo dices despacio, como temiendo que no sea cierto, te aferras a mi con amor y repites una y mil veces que si, una y mil veces que amas, una y mil veces lo que tu corazón siempre ha sentido por mi, como te amo mi amor….

Me besas, pones la sortija en mi tembloroso dedo, me miras una vez más y me vuelves a besar.

-Te amo-

_**NOBODY GONNA LOVE ME BETTER  
I MUST STICK WITH YOU FOREVER.  
NOBODY GONNA TAKE ME HIGHER  
I MUST STICK WITH YOU.  
YOU KNOW HOW TO APPRECIATE ME  
I MUST STICK WITH YOU, MY BABY.  
NOBODY EVER MADE ME FEEL THIS WAY  
I MUST STICK WITH YOU.**_

Dos cuerpos se aman, siendo cobijados por la luz de la luna, siendo esta testigo del inmenso y eterno amor profesado por esos seres tan distintos.


End file.
